In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal (LC) display panel, a One Drop Fill technique is conventionally used to fill the LCs into the LC display panel. The technique can combine the LC filling and the substrate sealing in one operation. Therefore, the LC filling efficiency and the product yield in the mid and large size LC display panel is greatly increased.
The One Drop Fill technique described above is conventionally accomplished by an LC injection device. As shown in FIG. 1, the operative principle of the conventional LC injection device is: LCs 105 are stored in an LC bottle 101. An LC pump 104 will extract the LCs 105 within the LC bottle 101 through a transporting pipe 102 and the LCs 105 are filtered by a filter 103. Thereafter, the LCs 105 are filled into the LC display panel (not shown). A remaining LC quantity detecting sensor 106 is disposed near the bottom of the LC bottle 101 and is utilized for detecting the remaining LC quantity within the LC bottle 101. When the remaining LC quantity detecting sensor 106 detects the remaining LC quantity within the LC bottle 101 is below a predetermined level, it is required to change the LC bottle 101.
In the LC injection device described above, the LCs 105 within the LC bottle 101, which is lower than the detective level of the remaining LC quantity detecting sensor 106, cannot be used, so the utilization efficiency of the LCs 105 within the LC bottle 101 is lower, as a result, the LCs are wasted.
In order to efficiently use the LCs 105 within the LC bottle 101 in the LC injection device, the current solution is: the remaining LCs in multiple LC bottles are collected and retrieved in one LC bottle, and the impurities quantity and LC resistivity thereof are detected. If the requirements are satisfied, the LCs can be reused after bubbles removing.
However, in the LC injection device described above, one time utilization efficiency of the LCs 105 is lower and the replacing frequency of the LC bottle 101 is higher. Therefore, it is necessary to shut down the machine and the production capacity is affected. In addition, according to the solution described above, the remaining LCs in many LC bottles are collected and retrieved in one LC bottle, but a certain amount of the LCs cannot be collected in this process, as a result, the LCs are wasted.
Moreover, in the LC injection device described above, the bottle body of the LC bottle 101 is colored or non-transparency. Therefore, when the remaining LC detecting sensor 106 disposed near the bottom of the LC bottle 101 is going to detect the remaining quantity of the LCs 105 within the LC bottle 101 from the outside of the LC bottle 101, the interruption is caused by the color of the LC bottle 101, and a wrong detection result is obtained. In addition, because the relative position of the remaining LC detecting sensor 106 with respect to the LC bottle 101 is not fixed, the remaining LC detecting sensor 106 may also detects a wrong detection result when the relative position of the remaining LC detecting sensor 106 with respect to the LC bottle 101 is changed. In the two conditions described above, the wrong detection result detected by the remaining LC detecting sensor 106 could cause the LC bottle 101 fails to be replaced in time and the LC pump 104 cannot output the LCs 105, so the LC display panel, which is required to be filled with the LCs 105, is invalid or required to be reworked.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel technique to solve the problem described above.